


Kopy Kat, the new X-Men

by Susanspringguardian



Series: X-Men [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Mature for a reason kiddies, Mentions of Blood, Might have character death, Violence, i dunno, romance stuff, smut MAYBE, talk of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie didn't know anything about her past, she lost her memories after...she didn't know after what. All she could remember was her mom crying and her dad building something. She remembered a boy she used to call Cal, maybe that was her brother?</p><p>She also remembered she was a mutant. What her powers were were a mystery to her. She hoped that when she was older she'd figure it out.</p><p>'Time to go on an adventure, Katelyne.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

A young girl slid down the snow covered hill on her butt, walking to an older house that she'd scoped out a few weeks ago and lived in since then. She'd been on the run ever since she'd been run out of her hometown, Passaic, New Jersey. She didn't have an accent, though.

She wiped her feet on the scrap of rug she had found and slung her bag on the small table in the living room. She undid her ponytail and massaged her head to get rid of the ache that grew that as the day had gone on, running her fingers through her mouse brown hair, messing up her bangs. She went through her bag and grabbed her diary and pencil, ready to write down what had happened today.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a pretty weird day. I started remembering something about my past, then I lost it. Is that what my life is going to be like?_

_Also, I saw a lumberjack today. He looked kinda lonely, but I was too scared to go near him. After all, I'm only twelve and he's probably twenty-five! I'm scared of most adults, but some, like the shopkeepers that I work for every now and then, I'm not scared of. I wish I wasn't such a scaredy cat._

 _Katelyne_

She tucked the book back into her bag and climbed up the steps to get to her room. She shoved her bag under the bed and covered herself up before falling asleep. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _"Come on, Kat! Keep up!" "Cal, you're too fast! Slow down!" "Aw, poor little Kat. Come here, I'll carry you on my back." "Thanks, bro!" "Anything for you, sis."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Katelyne didn't know who Cal was, but he was obviously her brother. She wondered what had happened to him, she didn't remember him from anything other than that memory she just had. She shook her head and curled up again. She went back to sleep, hoping to remember more of her past through dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I started this was not how I originally thought it out. I actually wasn't even planning for Katie to be Mimic's sister. I found him while researching X-Men for this story. And, as anyone who read the prolouge can guess the lumberjack was Logan.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

A young woman saw two men walk into the diner she was currently working at, which would be her fifth job in the last year. She wasn't great at holding onto a job, not with her past and "lifestyle". This happened to be her favorite job and she hoped to keep it for a while longer than her other jobs. As long as her powers didn't spaz out she figured she had a pretty good thing going here.

But these men could reck it.

They were mutants, she could smell it. Maybe they were here for her.

That thought scared her.

Katie stuck her pencil behind her ear and put her order pad in her apron pocket. "Cas, cover the counter, 'kay?"

Cassandra nodded. "Sure, you gonna be the waitress for a bit?"

She smiled. "You know it."

"Good luck, then, and hope Mr. Gregorson doesn't come in. He'll try to pinch your-"

She laughed. "I know, Cassy, you don't have to say it out loud."

She walked over to the table the men sat at with a sweet smile playing on her lips and her notepad in her hand. "Hi, guys. What can I get you today?"

The older man who sat in a wheelchair smiled up at her. "Coffee, please, miss."

The other man with sunglasses nodded. "Same."

She scribbled it down and tucked her pencil behind her ear again. "Two coffees coming right up."

Cassandra had a funny look on her face when the brunette came to get the drinks. The girl sighed and crossed her arms. 

"Go on, spill it, Cas."

"Don't you find those two are odd? They're not even talking to each other."

Katie rolled her eyes and picked the pot up with her tray. "Not everyone is a gorup of teenage girls when it comes to talking."

The redhead sighed dramatically and sighed ever so slightly. "Just go and then you can take a break."

She giggled as she walked to the table and poured their drinks. "Anything else, sirs?"

The older man looked up at her, a solemn expression on his face. "Could we talk to you for a minute?"

She blinked a few times. "Oh, um, sure. I'm going on my break, just give me a minute."

She went behind the counter and untied her apron from her waist before grabbing her leather jacket from the coat hanger and heading to their table. She pulled a chair over and sat with them, waiting for them to say what they wanted to say.

"I'm Charles Xavier and this is Scott Summers."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Katelyne."

Scott looked over at her. "Katelyne...?"

"That's all I remember. I don't know my last name. I have amnesia or something."

They nodded and Charles continued to drink his coffee. She waited for a while for them to talk.

_'So, you have amnesia, yet you know you're a mutant?'_

She jolted in her seat, looking around. "W-who was that?"

_'Relax, I'm just using telepathy to communicate with you privately, Katelyne.' ___

She sighed lightly. _'So I see. That's pretty cool. But, yes, I remember I'm a mutant.'_

__

_'Then we have the perfect place for you to be.'_

__

_'Where is that?'_

__

_'It's my mansion where we can help you with your memory and your powers.'_

__

She nodded. "I'll go, then. I want to remember."

Scott smiled. "Welcome to the family, then, Katelyne."

"Call me Katie."

__


End file.
